John Mist-calf
John Mist-Calf, war-chief of the Heathens *'' '''Name: '''John Tjurbruk "John Mist-Calf" *'Position: 'President of the Heathens Motorcycle Club, Gothi of the Scol Moot. *'Legal Status: 'SINless *'Metatype: 'Troll (''Homo sapiens ingentis) *'Magical Tradition: '''Berserkr - Jötuntrú (Warrior's Way, Adept) *'DOB: '''11/10/2038, Sturgis, Matȟó Pahá Anglo Reservation, Lower Yankton CF Oceti Sakowin. Those who know him say that John Mist-Calf always tells it that he "Took the road for my home, because I never had a home anywhere else". Not a lot else is known about John's early life. Sioux records list a "John Tjurbruk, Chiye " on the census rolls of the Matȟó Pahá Anglo Reservation in late '38 and then reemerges in '55 when he is sentenced to Deer Lodge Prison for almost killing a man while trying to steal his motorcycle outside of Poplar. He served from 2055-2060. In prison he was classified as a latent adept and was transferred to Blackstone Prison in '57, where he did the rest of his time. He left Blackstone in 2060 as John Tjurbruk SB-461838573. John next washes up in early '61 in Fargo , ND, as muscle for the Misko-ziibi crew of the Tiospaye. Its probably during this time that he goes from 'potential' to actual PhysAd, and also is likely the beginning of the long-standing friendship of the Misko-ziibi's leader Whiskey Jack , a pair of events that some within the Tiospaye and Heathens would have you believe are not coincidences. Its also believed to be about this time he starts going by 'Mist Calf' as a street name, naming himself after a famous warrior giant who fought Thor in Norse Myth. The first time 'John Mist-Calf' shows up in the official records is a warning issued by the Sioux National Police to a number of private Oceti Sakowin and UCAS security agencies (including Borderlands Security and Knight Errant ) warning them that an outlaw they called "John Mist-Calf" and associates might be extending operations from rural Upper Yankton CF east into North Dakota and Minnesota. What nobody realized was that this wasn't just him, but he had the whole of his chapter of the Heathens MC at his back. After a brutal "Viking Raid" (read: Bank Robbery) in Brainerd MN, he quickly became the strong right arm and chief enforcer (he liked to use the word "Champion") of the Club's president, Great Blood Elk, a Troll nationalist and renegade SDF trooper. During the early sixties he came to represent the Club on the eastern roads of the UCAS, the terror of the TCTA and the bane of the BSI. His legend grew on the roads between Seattle and Minneapolis, drawing young trolls to his side to learn to fight and live in the 'Crystal Raider ' life in the Sixth World. His legend grew to match, or even eclipse, that of Blood Elk himself. The Chaos of the Second Crash and the New Revolution was the opportunity John Mist-Calf had been waiting for. When Blood Elk passed, John Mist-Calf bested his rivals and was elected President of the Club (the death of Great Blood Elk itself is a matter of several different stories, one has Blood Elk being bested by Mist-Calf in ritual combat for control of the gang, while others have him slain in a rumble with the Menace and Mist-Calf avenged him, in still others the one had nothing to do with the other, but honestly nobody but Mist-Calf knows the truth of it). Since taking the reigns of the Heathens, Mist-Calf has shaped the club in his own image. Under his leadership, they abandoned or sold off the few permanent possessions they had. To live in Mist-Calf's Heathens is to live on the road. He has also cranked the 'Warrior Ethos' (he's not picky, Norse, Celt, Mohawk, Sioux, Spartan, Templar, Bushido, etc. so long as it encourages bravery and great deeds) up to Eleven, making advancement in the gang dependent on dramatic deeds of courage and daring. Great courage has become something of a religion, with the Scol Moot, the Trolls of Mist-Calf's personal initiatory group, almost seeming to be an competition for who can have the greatest death. As of recent, Mist-Calf's attentions have been turned back to the Oceti Sakowin, with Heathens venturing into the Lower Yankton CF, garnering the attention of the SDF as their raids get closer and closer to the Lakota holy lands of the ''Ȟe Sápa ''(Black Hills)... Return to: Heathens MC Category:People Category:Troll Category:Magic Category:Underworld